Change in Life
by Arabella Song
Summary: Madame Kovarian suceeds in killing the Doctor, but it's still not enough.  She wants the world and knows just the girl-and the way- to get it for her.  Inception.  Dark themes, includes character death and attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, this story's going to be a three-shot. Keep in mind, this is WAY darker than my normal stuff. Hope you enjoy it anyways**

**Unfortunately I do NOT own Doctor Who...**

He fell backwards to the ground, a pleading look in his eyes. He was not long for the world. A single word was uttered before death took him, both his hearts breaking  
>"River"<p>

His eyes became glassy and blank as he started down the tunnel after over a thousand years avoiding it.

She stared down at his body, the man she loved, married, murdered. She gave a sob as the brainwashing broke. The woman could do nothing. Her gaze went to the sword in his chest, the blood on her hands, the poison on both their lips. He had trusted her, as he always did. And she had betrayed him.

There was nothing to be done, but no way that she could leave him. Never again. She was in a state of shock, unable to move, speak. Hardly able to breathe. She remained there, clutching his hand, hoping against hope that she had failed. That somehow the poison hadn't worked and he'd be able to regenerate. But she knew it wouldn't happen. She wouldn't see that beautiful golden glow spring from his arms, mouth, and body. But regardless, she stayed there, clutching his hand, soaking in the silence and the pain.

That was where she was found almost three days later by local authorities. She was dehydrated, starving. Her blonde curls had lost their radiant shine. She was too dehydrated to cry, but had enough strength in her to hold a gun. As the men approached to retrieve the Doctor's body, she released a cool growl from the pit of her chest, directing the gun at them. It took the lives of three men before she was incapacitated.

The fourth to come was a woman. River recognized her, and felt strength returning to her as the adrenaline levels spiked. This woman was one River so desired to kill. To feel her blood running would bring some small comfort to River, a small little act of avengement. After that they could take her, kill her. It didn't matter anymore.

"You two." The woman said, pointing at the two nearest River. Cautiously, the pair approached the crazed blonde. One pulled out a small handheld device. River recognized it as a taser moments before she was hit with it. Her body crumpled to the ground, broken. The older woman, Madam Kovarian, gave River a small smile.  
>"When you wake up, the world will be yours." River's eyes widened as she filled up with dread at the oncoming disaster. She knew what Kovarian was capable of. She tried fighting her incapacitated body, and lost as a needle prick entered her back and the world went dark.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two's up. Let me know if you're confused. Warning, this is where it gets really dark, so I thought I'd give you advanced warning. Here goes!**

**Doctor Who is currently the property of Steven Moffat. Who knows? One day I may own it. Until then...**

She jumped out of the way of a speeding truck. She was in an odd sort of world, a blend of all the places she'd been, but largely based on New York. She saw her mum across the street beckoning her. She looked down at her seven year old body for a moment. Her life was going very well, baring the lack of a father figure in her life. She lived with her mum who adored her. Elation built up inside her, and she did the one thing that seemed right as a happy little girl.

"Whee!" her high pitched voice squealed as she spun, a warm golden glow surrounding her as the scene around her changed seamlessly.

She was thirteen now, and instead of being on the crowded streets, she was in a cold cell. She tried to raise her arms to warm herself and discovered herself chained to a wall. A roach crawled across her hand as her frail body fought desperately to be freed.

"I thought you'd given up trying to run away by now" A man's voice floated the bars of the cell. Cold, resilient, with a hint of humor.

"Who- who are you?" she asked, scared. By now she'd stopped her yanking as her wrists had been rubbed raw.

"Hit your head again trying to escape? I'm the Doctor. Your husband" he said. She looked into his eyes fearfully, looking for some small comfort, but only seeing harsh greed as he ripped off his red bowtie, the same color as her wrists had become.

"N- no you're not. I'm thirteen! I don't have a husband"

"River dear," he said in a mockingly hurt-sounding voice. "How could you forget ME? Need we reacquaint?" he asked with a horrible tone in his voice as he pulled off his tweed jacket and braces.

"You always were my bad girl-" he began before receiving a swift kick to the head, hitting the floor with a sickening thud. An older woman entered the cell, releasing River's handcuffs.

"Mum!" River shouted, throwing herself into the woman's arms. "You saved me!"

"Yes, I did dear. I know, you're safe now." A warm glow erupted from the two as they embraced.

_-_-_._-_-_._-_-_-_-_._-_-_._-_-_-_-_._-_-_._-_-_-_-_._-_-_._-_-_-_-_._-_-_._-_-_-_-_._-

A 21 year old River sat with her mum at the kitchen counter, downing a tall glass of alcohol.

"River, I need to tell you something. You've lived long enough without a father, and you've accepted it without complaint. But I need to let you know why he isn't with us now. He was murdered by a man who despises our family very much. He tried to kidnap you 8 years ago, do you remember?" the woman asked, a pained expression on her face at having to force her daughter to remember the traumatic incident.

"The Doctor" River replied in disgust, her face contorting as she remembered what he'd tried t- what he probably HAD done to her.

"He's back again and we need to move. I think he's going to going to try-"

At this, River's mum was cut off as the wall behind them exploded, knocking the two to the ground. From the wreckage, two figures appeared bearing large guns, followed by the Devil himself. The man with the gun pointed the weapon at her mother as the woman grabbed her arms and cuffed them. River stomped on the woman's feet and began to run when the man's gun rang out. River turned to see her mother fall, horror present on her face as the blood poured from the hole through her heart. The female associate of the Doctor took advantage of River's shock to regain hold over her.

"Kill me" River whispered, sobbing

"Can't do that!" the Doctor's voice called out "You're far too important. Good work Rory. Grab her, Amy."

"Glad to have the honor of capturing little Miss River Kovarian" Amy responded


End file.
